Conrad's Type
by CharmedReality
Summary: Conrad had a very specific type when it came to romance, and it had a way of keeping him alone. Conrad/Alford


**Conrad's Type**

Conrad Weller had a very specific "type" and Alford Markina was not it.

First of all, Alford and he shared several common interests like sword-fighting, travel, and nature. Secondly, the human had shown a strong, straight-forward interest in him. And then there was the way in which the human was real and relatable instead of distant and perfect and untouchable. But most importantly, Alford was not already engaged to someone else.

So, clearly, he was not at all the soldier's type.

That didn't seem to stop them from spending time together though. It was casual and random at first. They would run into Alford on one mission or another—more often than not, the human had lost his sword through one method or another. But it always made Yuuri so happy to see the hero with the holy sword. It made Conrad happy too, but he was sure it was only because his king was pleased.

Then it seemed as though their encounters were increasing in frequency as Alford's travels brought him closer and closer and sometimes within mazoku lands.

Yozak looked amused whenever the swordsman would appear. He joked that it could be a drinking game. Take a drink every time Alford shows up unexpectedly. Chug your beer if he loses his sword.

All joking aside, it was a comfortable scenario. Alford was an adept fighter, and he handled himself well. He never slowed them down or hindered their spirits.

When a time came that the span between run-ins grew wider, Conrad found himself concerned about the human. He worried the man had jumped headfirst into something he couldn't handle. So, it was no surprise that Conrad was happily relieved when he showed up at the castle gate one day.

The soldier waved away the guards who were interrogating Alford and guided him into his home and proceeded to give him a tour since Yuuri was away visiting Earth.

It was Alford who finally asked if Conrad was curious why he was there at all. Conrad paused and faced the young man, smiling pleasantly as he waited for the answer. It came as lips upon to his and his back pressed against the stone wall directly between the tapestries of Shinou and Daikenja.

Needless to say, the kiss surprised Conrad, but what surprised him more was the way he was kissing the impetuous man back and the way his arms encircled the boy's waist and the way he could only begrudgingly bring it to a stop before the maids saw them and spread the gossip to every corner of the castle.

He was also surprised to see Alford blushing and fumbling for words in the aftermath. And even more surprised when he saved the younger man the trouble of explaining himself by kissing him again.

He could deal with a few rumors if necessary.

Dealing with his own hang-ups would be more difficult as the following weeks would prove. Alford did his best to acclimate himself to castle life. It was very important for him to be useful and to earn his keep. He wasn't used to fine things and frivolity. But for Conrad it felt like he was having to redefine his very existence. He had long considered himself only as a servant of the maou, starting well before Yuuri was even aware of Shin Makoku.

It would take many more weeks before he stopped trying to analyze how to put himself at ease in this new situation and just be at ease.

Alford would leave for weeks at a time, but he would always return to him. The human felt he needed to spend more time traveling as his father had done before him, but Conrad had become his home. He had a sense of permanence with him that it took Conrad much longer to share. But the older man held to it even more fiercely.

One night, Conrad lay awake next to his sleeping lover. He watched the man's smooth chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed. He thought about how unlikely it had all been. They shared interests, they cared for each other, they were equals, and they were engaged to no one...yet. But there was one thing that made this young man his type—it couldn't last. Even if they were together until Alford's dying day Conrad would have many long, lonely years left.

But then Alford awoke and those affectionate, blue-green eyes looked at him and those soft lips smiled. It was then Conrad knew that no matter what the future held, he would always be grateful for this time with Alford.


End file.
